


Reckless Goddess

by vidoxi



Category: Shinchou Yuusha / Cautious Hero
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Girl Penis, Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidoxi/pseuds/vidoxi
Summary: Rista destroys Seiya's ass.
Relationships: Seiya Ryuuguuin/Ristarte
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	Reckless Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> i started watching this show today and had trouble paying attention after a couple episodes because i started thinking about this scenario and couldnt stop lol. this is very impulsively written also its the first fic for this series? so thats interesting and makes me wonder if anyone is going to read this but OH WELL.

Ristarte was sick, sick, sick to death of this whole situation.

Sick of waiting around for days for Seiya to feel adequately prepared with all his unnecessary training, and sick of being pulled along behind him like a useless ragdoll when he finally was ready venture into the overworld. Sick of his cold looks and callous treatment of her and everyone else, and most of all sick of cramming her slickened fingers inside herself every night, face buried into her pillow to stifle her desperate noises as she thought of him. 

This couldn't go on any longer. He may be the hero but she was a goddess. She'd force respect from him if that's what it took. 

Ristarte kicked open the pastel door of Seiya's cottage, letting it bang harshly against the interior wall. She was unsurprised to see Seiya doing what else- working out. He was upside down, balancing on his hands, doing some extreme version of a push up. He didn't even flinch at her intrusion, and merely glanced her way, face as impassive as ever. When he didn't even say hello or ask what she was doing there, her anger resurged anew. 

"You are so disrespectful!," she screamed, resisting the urge to stomp her foot childishly. She made herself take confident strides forward, despite the nervousness starting to bubble up in her stomach. He was shirtless, beads of sweat running tantalizingly down his bare abdomen. He didn't even stop his crunches, still looking at her unflappably. 

"So?," he says. 

That's it. She waves her hand, and her magic forms into threads which wrap themselves around Seiya's wrists and ankles. They constrict, sending him crashing none too gracefully to the floor, causing a surge of satisfaction through her. She manifests more threads, binding his arms to his sides, pulling him back upwards into a kneeling position. 

His eyes narrowed suspiciously at her but to his credit didn't cry out or seem frightened yet. Ristarte wondered if his power was so great that he could even outclass her goddess abilities, but the answer to that remained a mystery as he merely pulled against her restraints as if testing them. Too cautious to take action right away, of course. 

"Why are you doing this?," he asked. "Were you possessed by a demon? Are you even really Rista?"

"Hush," Ristarte said coldly. She should have known he'd immediately start coming up with wild scenarios to explain her actions. She came closer still, noting that her crotch was about level with his face when he was kneeling like this. Convenient. 

It was so exciting to see him like this, on his knees before her, even with his face as defiant as it was. A shudder of anticipation passed through her and she rubbed the front of her small, frilly white shorts. His eyes trailed down her body and followed her movement. 

Her cock was already achingly hard when she shimmied her shorts down, causing it to spring free. It was the same creamy pale color as her skin, hairless, and not very long or girthy. It bobbed out in front of Seiya's face, a bead of precum clinging to the slit. Just the fact that Seiya was looking at her cock had her pressing her lips together tightly to suppress a moan. God, she wanted him so bad and had for what seemed like forever. 

"Rista," he said softly. 

His low, husky voice raised goosebumps on her skin, and a drop of her precum landed on the floorboards. 

"Seiya," she answered, unable to keep the lust from her voice. 

His piercing eyes flit up to meet hers. 

"You're a boy?," he asked flatly. "Why do you have tits _and_ a-"

" _Hush_ , I said," she snapped, and the threads wrapped about his throat. It was easy enough to imbue them with a property that would keep him from speaking. A slight expression of what she thought might be surprise briefly crossed his face but still he looked into her eyes unflinchingly. 

She stepped further still, and grabbed her shaft. She pressed her cock head against Seiya's lower lip, smearing her fluids on his mouth. His lips pressed to a hard, defiant line, but he didn't jerk away from her. 

"Open up," she smiled. "It's time you service your goddess." 

She thought he'd refuse, try to break free, maybe even bite her. A tense couple of seconds passed, Seiya's eyes dark, before he parted his lips, tongue flicking out against her cock slit. A soft squeal of surprise left her and her hips jerked forward unconsciously, penetrating his mouth with the head. 

Seiya tentatively wrapped his lips around it, giving another tentative lick to the head. Ristarte moaned and pressed in deeper, his tongue against the throbbing tendon on the underside of her dick. 

"Guh-good boy," she stuttered, already feeling her superior attitude dissolving beneath the pleasure she was experiencing. He bobbed his dead and her hips snapped forward to meet his face, her balls pressing against his chin. "Good boy, such a good boy," the moans spilled out her mouth thoughtlessly as she entangled her hands in his messy black hair. 

She looked down to see his face. Even with his mouth crammed full of dick he looked unchanged, not at all flustered like she'd hoped. As much as she'd like to just come down his throat, she pulled out. His lips were wet with his saliva, and she thought there was maybe a touch of color in his cheeks, but it wasn't enough. 

She tightened the magical threads around him again, this time laying him flat on his back. Unable to protest, he simply let it happen. When she crouched before him and started to undo his pants, he protested weakly in a physical way, squeezing his thighs together and twisting his hips away, but she still managed to drag his pants off of him. 

Her dick throbbed at finally getting to see Seiya's most intimate parts, and was surprised and excited to see his own dick half hard already. She longed to wrap her hands around it, and maybe return the favor for the blowjob, but this was meant to be about his submission to her, she reminded herself. 

"You pervert," she teased instead, as the threads wrapped about his thighs to pulled them up and open, exposing his asshole. "You like sucking dick, Seiya?" 

He couldn't answer of course, but glared at her darkly. 

She crawled forward to press the head of her dick against the pucker of his ass, rocking against him before starting to push inside, dry except for the precum that spilled continuously from her slit. 

His body went taut, ass clenching around her hard from the intrusion. A soft groan of pain left his throat, and it was music to Ristarte's ears. 

"Poor baby," she cooed, sheathing herself inside. She concentrated her transformation magic there, and felt her cock start to lengthen and thicken inside him. His eyes widened, obviously feeling it too, and another sound of protest left him. Her excessive precum helped the glide as she pulled out and began to thrust inside with long, slow movements. 

She nearly blew her load just at the sight of Seiya's eyebrows knitting together, teeth clenched in a pained expression. It was so strangely open and vulnerable, it sent her heart was pounding with excitement. 

"It hurts, it hurts, I know," she tried to soothe, snapping her hips to his ass quickly now. 

A huff of anger, or maybe arousal, or maybe both left him. His head lolled onto his shoulder as she fucked him, his hair starting to become damp with sweat. She noted that his dick was hard between his thighs, thick and slapping against his stomach with the force of her thrusts. 

"Masturbate while I fuck you," she commanded through panting breaths, and retracted the threads around one of his arms. 

He hesitated for a moment, but to her relief didn't take the opportunity to fight back, instead wrapping the hand around his length and pumping quickly. 

"What kind of hero likes cock so much, huh?," she couldn't help but tease again, putting on a fake expression of disapproval. The sight of his face, reddening with shame, dark eyes looking nearly on the verge of tears, did her in. 

With a cry, she leaned over him, emptying herself deep into Seiya's ass. His hole tightened around her length again, milking the cum from her as his own orgasm hit him, splattering white across his abs and pecs, a desperate groan sounding from the back of his throat. 

Satisfied and tired, she pulled out of him, sitting back and letting her dick shrink back to it's natural size and soften. Savoring how dishevelled Seiya looked, her eyes roamed his body and expression once more before dissolving the magical threads. 

Even being able to speak now, he just stared at her warily, chest still heaving as he caught his breath. 

"Come here," she smiled, opening her arms as if to hug him. 

Seiya hesitated for a long while, until, to Ristarte's delight, finally approached meekly. She pulled him close by his muscular shoulders, his head coming to rest against her neck. She pet his damp hair, cooing comforting things into his ear, and smirking all the while. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have only watched 4 episodes of this show lol idk if rista having these powers is even feasible but its porn so idrc.


End file.
